


Favorite Person

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [61]
Category: Friends (TV), General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: "I love being married to you too, Mrs. Bing. You're my favorite person in the world."





	Favorite Person

Fandoms: General Hospital/Friends  
Title: Favorite Person  
Characters: Sam McCall and Chandler Bing  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Chandler Bing  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: "I love being married to you too, Mrs. Bing. You're my favorite person in the world."  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 134

Word used: Endless night

Drabble # 61: Favorite Person

It felt like an endless night as Sam and Chandler sat through dinner with their parents. They had only been married for a few weeks and had just returned from their honeymoon.

Neither of them could get a word in between their parents talking about anything and everything. As they sat there and listened to their parents, Sam slipped her hand into Chandler's.

"I love being married to you, Mr Bing." Sam said and smiled at her husband. She squeezed his hand and then said, "You're such a kind and loving man and I love that about you."

Chandler smiled back and said, "I love being married to you too, Mrs. Bing. You're my favorite person in the world." He leaned in and kissed her, then pulled back and excused them from their parents and went home.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
